


Когда мы встретимся снова (в аду)

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, M/M, Post-Order 66, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: Коди впервые задумывается о доме, когда кончается война.





	Когда мы встретимся снова (в аду)

Коди впервые задумывается о доме, когда кончается война. 

Он сидит в «Семьдесят девятом», смотрит на своих братьев, тех, которые выжили, тех, которые смогли вернуться на Корусант, пьет знакомо отдающий дымом виски — какой это уже стакан, восьмой, десятый? он не помнит — и повторяет:

— Дом. Дом. Дом. 

Слово короткое и какое-то пустое, бессмысленное, оно кругло и поло скатывается с языка; Дом — это как камешек, найденный им однажды на побережье, гладкий, обкатанный, обточенный волнами со всех сторон, невзрачный, такой же, как тысяча других, лежащих рядом. Или все-таки чуть другой? Коди не всматривался тогда, и теперь это кажется упущением.

Впрочем, теперь упущением кажется практически все.

~

На Камино все по-прежнему: тяжелое серое небо, низкое, опускающееся прямо на шпили Типока-сити, и бесконечный дождь, и громкий плеск, с которым волны накатывают на платформы; он замолкает только когда за спиной Коди с легким, едва слышным шипением запирается герметичная дверь.

Центр клонирования закрыли, но тренировочный комплекс работает, глупо было бы тратить идеальное место для подготовки солдат. Империя не разбрасывается ресурсами попусту, думает Коди, идя по знакомо-безликим коридорам Типоки, Империя рациональна и бережлива, по крайней мере, пока. 

— Дом, — одними губами произносит он, заходя в отведенный ему жилой отсек.

И понимает: нет. 

Не помогает ни оружейная, ни залы для флэш-тренировок, ни старый кадетский корпус; Коди почти наяву видит как рядом с ним, словно призрачный экскурсовод, идет, приволакивая искалеченную ногу, давным-давно мертвый Девяносто Девятый, но и это тоже не действует.

Коди остается на Камино на год, объясняет и тренирует, избегая смотреть в до странности разные лица новых кадетов, и вспоминает-вспоминает-вспоминает. Не события — ощущения, точнее, ощущение, спокойное и теплое, несмотря на туманное и неразрывно связанное с войной будущее. Ощущение, что он на своем месте, он там, где должен быть. Это ощущение не возвращается, что бы он ни делал, это ощущение, думает Коди, пропало навсегда. Наверное, дом просто умер, кончился, решает он, а потом находит спальную капсулу, ту самую, на оторванной панели обшивки которой нацарапано криво «6-7» — и на следующий день подает в отставку, поняв, что он здесь абсолютно, совершенно лишний.

Как и вообще везде.

~

Он больше не ищет дом, с одинаковой легкостью меняя номера в мотелях и планеты. Работа находится всегда, и человек — клон, но во Внешнем Кольце это все равно, — умеющий владеть оружием не останется без занятия. Охранять, перевозить, искать что-то, Коди плевать, на кого работать, Коди плевать, если честно, вообще на все, даже на чип в голове, про который он теперь знает, и с которым ничего не собирается делать.

Коди плевать — до тех пор, пока в забытой Силой и имперскими инспекторами кантине напротив него не садится Рекс. 

Улыбается — криво, несмело, выдерживает взгляд Коди: тот не знает, галлюцинация это или правда, но хочет, больше всего на свете хочет запомнить новые шрамы и ставшие глубже и резче морщины, и короткую бороду — красивая, думает Коди, Рексу идет.

Рексу идет.

Рексу.

В мозгах наконец что-то щелкает.

— Ты умер, — говорит Коди, вцепляясь в протянутую Рексом через стол руку, чувствуя теплые сильные пальцы, чувствуя, как бешено, заходясь, колотится пульс под обветренной кожей на запястье. — Ты умер, я видел твою... твое... Я был на Мандалоре.

— Я живой, — произносит Рекс очевидное, и Коди не знает, чего ему хочется больше: впечатать кулак в это родное-красивое-донельзя виноватое лицо или попросить Рекса повторить, что он живой, снова. И снова, и снова, и снова — до тех пор, пока он не поверит.

Коди не выбирает ни второе, ни первое, вместо этого встает, так и не отпуская руку Рекса, обходит стол — кажется, еще недавно полная бутылка теперь падает на пол, звеня, — и дергает Рекса на себя, заставляя подняться, обхватывает свободной рукой за плечи, вжимается всем телом. 

Выдыхает в губы:

— Ты.

И больше чувствует, чем слышит ответное:

— Я.

~

— Я был на Камино, — признается Коди несколько дней спустя, вычерчивая кончиком пальца невидимые узоры на голой груди Рекса.

— Зачем? 

В голосе Рекса звучит совершенно не скрываемое беспокойство.

— Искал дом.

— Нашел?

Коди на мгновение прижимается губами к круглому белому шраму — Салукемай, охота на Гривуса, выстрел, и Рекса спасло только чудо, — а потом поднимает голову и внимательно, серьезно глядя на Рекса, отвечает:

— Почти. Вспомнил. А нашел меня ты сам.


End file.
